Episode 188 (1st October 1962)
Plot Ena is satisfied that the Hewitts will make more of an effort with Lucille after giving the couple a pep talk. The Hewitts celebrate their first wedding anniversary. Lucille uses the rest of her savings to buy them an expensive lamp. Concepta persuades Harry to throw a party. Frank feels lonely living at No.3 by himself. Val thinks he should get out and meet new people. Sheila bumps into an old friend, Joan Akers, who left the factory to get married. She finds out that Joan's husband Brian left her after eight months. Annie tells Jack she wants a party to celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. She's no sooner proposed the idea when Jack receives an estimate for the catering. Val finds a newspaper Frank had stashed in a drawer with an advert for a marriage introduction bureau. Joan gets a refund on some baby clothes from Gamma. Annie plans to go all-out on her party and outdo the Hewitts, much to Jack's consternation. Concepta gets Lucille to run errands with Christopher while she and Annie prepare the party. Ken rows with Frank over the bureau idea, telling him it's for cranks. Florrie, Len and the Barlows are the Hewitts' guests. Lucille waits at Gamma until closing time as she thinks she'll be in the way at home, leaving Christopher outside. She later discovers that someone has taken him. Swindley takes charge, getting Emily to call the police and Doreen to look around the block. Lucille is scared she'll get the blame and becomes hysterical. Swindley takes Harry aside at No.7 to break the news. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Joan Akers - Anna Cropper Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant) and Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix) are credited but do not appear. *Jennifer Moss can be seen awaiting her cue to enter 7 Coronation Street's back room when Concepta Hewitt opens the hallway door to call upstairs to Lucille. *At the time of production of this episode, Anna Cropper, appearing in the guest role of Joan Akers, was married to William Roache. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A day for celebration - and tragedy *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,166,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1962 episodes